For many years, the Internet has provided a rich source of information and has represented a continually growing means for communication among a large global population. Indeed, for those with ongoing and affordable access to an Internet network connection, the Internet continues to inform, educate, entertain, and enable communication among hundreds of millions of people. Unfortunately, however, there remains a large portion of the world population that does not have ongoing and reliable access to the Internet, due to economic conditions, insufficient network coverage, and other reasons.
As such, there is a continuing and significant demand for new and improved systems and methods that allow an underserved population to access and consume the type of information and data that others enjoy and routinely extract from the Internet. Such systems and methods will serve to educate and better the lives of millions of people who do not have reliable access to the Internet (and the educational benefits that it provides). In addition, the systems and methods will have further utility among those who typically do have Internet access, when such individuals are traveling or otherwise located in geographical areas with poor network coverage.
As the following will demonstrate, the systems and methods of the present invention and those described herein address many of these demands (and others) in the marketplace.